


【鸣佐】性感阳台/r18

by VanessaZ



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaZ/pseuds/VanessaZ
Summary: *阳台普雷 来不及了 抓紧时间上车打卡*没错 这是要一起洗吗的普雷后续*我怎么在老司机的路上越走越远了！把那个清纯可爱的自己还给我！





	【鸣佐】性感阳台/r18

【鸣佐】性感阳台

◎青盲

01.

自从一个月前鸣人在浴室里把佐助按在墙上极尽其能的上下其手后，佐助就一直很在意他说的“为了有一天能和佐助在这里那里啪啪啪，我在浴室里，厨房里，阳台上，鞋柜里都放了安全套”这句话。

一个月后，鸣人已经死皮赖脸的搬回了卧室，每天说着“佐助辛苦了我帮你揉揉肩捶捶背按按屁股”，一边假装殷勤的服侍着佐助，服侍服侍着手的位置就不太对了。

佐助在做饭的时候倒完酱油后把瓶子随手一放，瓶子没有站稳，洒了一地酱油。佐助黑着脸把地拖了之后恶狠狠的撕下了瓶子底下的安全套，在把它扔到垃圾桶里之前思索了一下。

安全套不便宜啊。

然后把它放回了床头柜里。当晚鸣人就欣喜的说，诶这套子怎么有股酱油味，是不是佐助你的新趣味，好，我绝对满足。好像完全忘记了厨房里酱油瓶子底下他自己粘的安全套。

过不久醋瓶子也站不稳了，佐助在打倒了醋之后恶狠狠的把安全套撕下来，纠结许久又放回了床头柜。当晚鸣人一边抽插着一边再次欣喜的说，佐助下一次咱们是不是要来盐巴味精play啊。

然后厨房里莫名其妙粘在瓶瓶罐罐锅铲瓢盆底下的安全套佐助再也没管过。

晚上在阳台上晾衣服，佐助一边感叹自己怎么就习惯了这保姆的生活，一边看着刚洗干净的自己的内裤，在洗之前它粘满了鸣人的体液。

不让鸣人越过床上三八线的时候，鸣人就会故意在他面前拿起自己的内裤非常猥琐及烦人的撸管，直到佐助因为愤怒而先越过三八线，然后再也回不去。

正把晾衣杆放下，眼角的余光就看到阳台的夹缝中好像有什么东西在反着光，佐助走过去拿起一个小塑料包装。

DUREX。佐助只想狠狠的抽鸣人几个耳光。

还没来得及捻着这个不堪入目的小东西到鸣人面前正义的斥责他的猥亵，就被人拦腰抱住。

“佐助，你发现我藏起来的惊喜啦？”鸣人一边咬着佐助的侧脖颈，一边呼出热气。

佐助难耐的扭扭脖子：“滚开，别缠着我。”

鸣人更把佐助抱紧，甚至抬起了一只脚缠在佐助的腿上，一只手摸到佐助的屁股：“佐助的这里才是喜欢缠着我呢。”

佐助转过身想赏他两个巴掌，就被鸣人先声夺人的控制了主动权。

鸣人最擅长的就是用一个吻撩拨起佐助的情欲了。

在这再熟悉不过，却怎样都舔吻不够的唇上厮磨一番，把佐助的抗拒都打消在放在他臀部的手上的动作里。从裤腰里钻进去，隔着内裤微微用力的揉搓着，待佐助吃痛的张开嘴唇后再不急不缓的长驱直入。

鸣人一向是个急性子，在亲吻上却是像个柔缓的绅士。舔吻上颚的动作很缓慢，一点点的在佐助口腔里蔓延出暧昧的快感，却又不给佐助过多，只留一点愉悦的感觉给佐助的舌去追逐到他的舌上。

佐助被这一个要死不活的吻折磨得耐不下性子，掐了鸣人的腰一把。鸣人得到暗示，开始逐渐深入舔舐佐助的口腔，在舔到快接近喉管的地方时佐助微微颤抖了一下，喉咙里也开始溢出难耐的吟哦。

“佐助也忍不住了嘛，谁让你把我关在厕所一个月，这两天才做了两次根本不够啊。”一退开鸣人就开始挺直腰板表达佐助的不公。

佐助也没说话，低着头像是在思考什么，随即仰起头在鸣人的喉结处轻轻的咬了一下。

鸣人颤了一下之后立即开始马不停蹄的剥佐助的衣服，一边不停的提意见：“佐助你大夏天的怎么还穿这么多，要我说在家里就别穿了，多凉快啊。”

佐助惊恐于他的动作，使劲摁住他上下移动的手：“回房间。”

鸣人拿过佐助手里仍捏着的安全套，叼在嘴里，含糊的说：“这个安全套就是为了和佐助在阳台啪啪啪准备的啊我说。”

02.

阳台上略有些昏暗的灯光被挂在晾衣杆上的衣服切割成数块小的光影打在佐助身上，更添了几分旖旎的气息。两边邻居家客厅的灯还亮着，不时发出阵阵笑声，暖黄色的光从两边打过来把佐助的皮肤衬得更好了些。

T恤被没有耐心脱下它的鸣人卷到了胸膛之上，乳首被鸣人的舌头温柔的舔弄着，舒适的感觉立即传到了佐助的大脑里，他靠在阳台半人多高的墙壁上舒服的叹了口气。

“啊！嗯…”鸣人另一只手忽然掐上了佐助微微有些抬头的欲望，疼痛感混合着细密的快感让他不自觉抱住了鸣人的头。鸣人一边在小巧的乳珠周围画着圈，偶尔猛的戳弄一下脆弱的乳首，一边用手指缓缓的拨弄着性器上的褶皱。

“哈…鸣人…别这么慢…”佐助仰着头，鸣人说的没错，才做了两次根本无法纾解积累一个月的欲望，现在他的意识已经贴在鸣人的手指和舌头上了，上半身和下半身不同种类的快感混杂在一起鞭打着他的神经。

“哈？佐助你竟然会让我快一点，等下我会让你求我慢一点。”鸣人听从佐助的话加快了手中撸动的速度，只感觉手里的硬物越来越涨，从佐助嘴里发出的压抑的呻吟也越来越高昂。

看着佐助覆上情欲的眼，眼角已经有些湿润，鸣人恶意的在佐助爆发之前堵住铃口，再顺便轻轻用力咬上敏感的乳头。

“呜…鸣人…你放手啊…啊…”上半身是快乐的电流，下半身是被抑制的痛苦，佐助扭了扭腰，抓住鸣人的头发用力的揪紧。

“好痛，佐助你怎么能抓我头发，我会秃顶啊。”鸣人吃痛的放开了佐助委屈颤抖着的乳首，一只手仍堵住精液释放的出口，另一只手捏住有些涨满的小巧的双球，在手里肆意玩弄起来，满意的听到佐助有些崩溃的呻吟。

“哈、啊…鸣人…你再不放…我就阉了你…”佐助忍着不能释放的痛楚和囊袋被骚刮的快感，说着完全不构成威胁的话。

鸣人微微站起身，亲吻着佐助的唇，在他不满的呜咽声里搅弄着他的舌，放开了堵住铃口的手指。佐助喉咙里发出了一声短促的尖叫，射在了鸣人手里。

鸣人舔了舔手指，再伸入两根手指到佐助的嘴里，夹住他的舌玩弄着：“佐助的味道还是一如既往的好，要是我被阉了，佐助就只能靠道具了啊，那可没我的这根用起来舒服。”

佐助的双手无力的搭在鸣人肩上，微仰起头承受着鸣人手指的戏弄，被拉紧了舌而吞咽不下的唾液顺着嘴角流到下颌，又被鸣人眼疾嘴快的凑过来舔了过去。

被佐助口含手指眼带波光面有酡红这无比艳丽的模样刺激了，鸣人把手指拔出，换上了自己的嘴唇，深吻了一记。

让佐助转了半圈，扶在阳台的栏杆上，鸣人就着濡湿的手指伸向了佐助的后穴。昨天也被进入过的密地还比较松软，不费多大力气的就伸出了两根手指。

鸣人专心的挪动着手指往更深处扩张，只感觉到佐助忽然冷颤了一下，伴着他不安的语气：“鸣人…有人在看…”

鸣人听了之后猛然站起来也靠到了阳台之上，顺手把佐助胸膛上的T恤往下扯了扯，只是手指却没拔出来。

楼下，他们的邻居牙正在兴奋的挥着手，看到鸣人之后更大声的叫嚷：“鸣人！佐助！下来吃宵夜！”

鸣人放下了悬在喉咙口的心，一边往后穴里加了一根手指，惹来佐助隐忍的喘息和愤怒的眼神，一边朝牙喊：“不去啦！我正吃着呢！你去吧！”

手指在甬道里往前深入着，滑过某一点时佐助的指甲掐紧了鸣人的大腿，鸣人倒吸了一口气后报复似的往那点狠狠的按过去。

“啊…呜…鸣人…停下…”佐助埋下了头，身体被鸣人另一只手搂住，前列腺带来的激烈快感却还让他的身体不停颤抖。

牙的视力极好，感觉佐助不太对劲：“鸣人！佐助怎么了？怎么一直在抖？”

鸣人被吓得停下了正在攻击的手指：“啊…他…他刚才看了个笑话，正在笑呢，哈哈哈，哈哈哈。”

牙被惊吓到似的摆了个夸张的表情，当然鸣人看不到：“佐助也会笑得这么厉害啊，那我就先去吃了！你们要吃就来找我啊！”

“好咧！”鸣人朝牙挥了挥手，等他转身走后歉意的亲了亲佐助的额头，“对不起啊佐助，我忘了牙的视力一向很好。”

佐助嗔怪的瞪了他一眼，倒也没说什么，鸣人却忍不住了。

眼见佐助的性器又抬起了头，鸣人拔出了手指，带出一条黏黏的线，引得佐助握紧了栏杆，嘴边又溢出了一声压抑的呻吟。

趁佐助不注意扔开安全套，扶着佐助的臀，鸣人慢慢将自己早已涨大的肉刃推进佐助的紧致后穴里。整个过程对两人来说都甜蜜又折磨，佐助一边忍受着被后穴被填满的排斥感，一边压抑着被性器上凹凸的血管摩擦着肉壁带来的快感。鸣人也不好受，每一次进入都是对他的挑战，明明佐助正紧紧的夹着自己，却不能任意驰骋。

等到鸣人把性器全部推入后穴里，两个人都满足的叹了口气。

“佐助，其实刚刚在扩张的时候被牙看着是很兴奋的吧？”鸣人贴上佐助的背，在他耳边低声说，手也攀附上了他的胸口，隔着T恤厮磨着敏感的乳头。

“嗯…乱说…你没带套…”T恤是有些粗糙的棉制品，摩擦着柔嫩的乳头带来夹杂着快感的疼痛感。

“就这一次不带，佐助的后面都缩紧了呢…我开动了。”鸣人舔了舔他的耳廓，感觉到夹着自己的肉壁又收拢了一些，再也忍耐不住的前后抽插起来。

佐助紧紧贴在阳台的墙壁之上，在栏杆上找到一个支撑点，承受着身后猛烈撞击的同时还要抑制口中不断溢出的吟哦。

鸣人可能是在浴室里自行研发了些新姿势，撞击的方向不停的变换着，但每每插入都会似有还无的磨到前列腺，只是轻轻的擦过，并不在那点花太多的心思。

佐助往下伸手，想自己解决了难耐的欲望，却被鸣人拉出了手握起来按在栏杆上：“佐助你这样显得我很无能啊，还要你自己动手才能高潮什么的。”

“嗯…你本来就没多有能…”佐助只是下意识的说一些和鸣人反着干的话，鸣人却有些被挑衅后的恼羞成怒，在他脖子上咬了一口。

感觉到身后插入抽出的速度越来越快，佐助高扬着头，低低的深沉呻吟从喉间发出，额头的汗把头发打湿后黏在脸的两侧，鸣人一边摇动着胯部一边在他的发间落下亲吻。

佐助感觉到自己的前端在鸣人没有间隙的抽插下抬起了头，正抵在冰冷的墙壁上，颤巍巍流出的液体随着鸣人的动作在墙壁上画了一个又一个奇怪的图形，顺着墙壁慢慢的流下。

鸣人注意到了佐助的分心，恶意的往前列腺狠狠的顶撞了一下，满意的听到佐助微微拔高的叫声，再不急不缓的避开那一点往更深处插去。

“啊…嗯鸣人…快一点…”无法抚慰前端，佐助只能寄希望于鸣人能从后穴里榨出更多的快感。

鸣人满是不开心的更用力的往里顶去：“佐助今天好热情，还会让我快一点。”

这么说着又在前列腺磨了几下，佐助颤抖了身体绞紧了后穴，鸣人呲牙裂嘴的再抽插了几次，轻轻掰过佐助的脸，在他唇边落下了一个吻。两个人一起射了出来，把面前的深色瓷砖染到白得发亮。

“佐助只靠后面就高潮了呢。”鸣人正享受着在佐助后穴里不断射出精液的舒适感，一边言语调戏着因为激烈的高潮而暂时无法还嘴的佐助，只听到一个声音。

“鸣人，佐助，你们在干什么呢？”

鸣人僵硬的转过头，他还没射完，差点被站在旁边阳台阴测测看着他们的志乃吓得射不出来了。佐助更是羞耻得把脸埋在手臂中，等鸣人自己去处理。

鸣人努力转动着大脑，挠挠头说：“啊，志乃，这是…这是一种能增进友谊的姿势。对对，我和佐助正在加固我们的友情呢！”

因为有一定距离，志乃只能看到他们没有被墙壁遮挡的上半身紧紧搂在一起。若有所思的摸了摸下巴：“哦，是这样吗，记住了，增进友谊…”

这么碎碎念着走回了客厅里。

两人同时松了一口气，鸣人感觉自己可能要阳痿了，然后被佐助蹬到阳台上好好清理痕迹。

第二天，牙一脸哭不出来的表情敲响了鸣人家的门。

佐助睡眼朦胧的打开门，只见志乃死死的从身后抱住牙，两人像个连体婴儿似的挤进门来。

“志乃！能不能放开我！”

“牙，这是一种能增进友谊的姿势。”

“完全不明白好吗！鸣人！你给志乃胡说了些什么！”

“牙，难道你要放弃和我的友情了吗？”

“并没有啊！好好听人说话啊啊啊！”

Fin


End file.
